


A Good Morning

by Tracing_Letters



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracing_Letters/pseuds/Tracing_Letters
Summary: You wake up to see Johnny has been taking photos but he's the most picturesque thing you've ever seen





	A Good Morning

You see Johnny standing out on the balcony enjoying the breeze and probably the scenery. A camera sits on the little black stool in from of him. It was likely that he already took pictures. You crawled out of bed and walked slowly toward him, not wanting to wake him from his daydreams. You try standing behind him but taking note of his following eyes on the way over, you pick up the camera instead. Was that a slight smile you caught before surrendering? Maybe next time it will be surprising.

Three snaps float into the air before you put the camera back down and stand behind him to see whatever he was admiring. He was definitely smiling now. You run your hands through his soft hair before wrapping your arms around him. It's overwhelming, the feeling of his back muscles against your chest and his strong arms underneath yours. Just being around him brings you a sort of comfort and the atmosphere feels safe. You don't know why or what you should even feel safe from, only that's how it is and always has been.

You tilt your head slightly and your lips feel warm against his neck where the sun kissed him first. You squeeze a little more as if you can't feel him enough. Johnny readjusts, turning to face you, placing a kiss on your forehead and you hide your face in his shoulder so he can't see the effects of his actions. Johnny moves back and presses a kiss on your now visible smile.

"I love you, baby" Johnny said, entwining his fingers with yours. "I love you so much"

"I love you, too"

What a good morning.


End file.
